


30 Day OTP challenge [Barrison]

by Silver_fox221



Series: Barrison prompts, drabbles and one-shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Cheesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: As the title says, this is some sort of challenge I wanted to do with these two, as they're one of my favourite couples ever, and there aren't as many fanfics as I would like to see. I will try to upload the drabbles once a day (but I'm not very tenacious, so this will probably take me more than a month lol).
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Barrison prompts, drabbles and one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Forehead touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a panic attack is something serious enough to worry about. I'm not trying to make it romantic, but I like the idea of Harry starting to help Barry to overcome his issues.

Barry knew that life would continue.

It didn’t matter how much cruelty there was in the world, how many deaths or how many times he got to defeat his enemies. The days kept passing by and there was nothing he could do to stop the pain he felt every time he remembered his father. Why did it have to be like this? At first, he had thought that becoming the Flash was a blessing, but lately, he had been wondering how much trouble he would have avoided if that lightning strike had never reached him. Barry would have grown up with a mother, his father wouldn’t have lost fifteen years of his life in jail, and Zoom wouldn’t have killed him.

Barry should have known better than to blame himself, but he couldn’t help it. Some days he would wake up, look at his reflection in the mirror and loathe the person staring back at him. His friends reminded him every day that the last events weren’t his fault, not only with words. Barry could read the sincerity in their eyes. But it wasn’t enough, he needed to make sure that no one would hurt his friends and family again. He had to be faster, and that’s why he kept on running. He ran every day for hours, until his body couldn’t resist it anymore. And lately, he had more nightmares than usual, almost every day. It didn’t matter that he only slept three or four hours a day, sometimes he had to face Thawne in his dreams. The rest of the time, he saw Zoom in even worse scenarios.

Until one day, he couldn’t take it anymore. His thoughts started to run faster than his own body, and the panic started to take over him. Without thinking, he ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs and as soon as he reached the cortex, he collapsed and fell down on his knees. Unable to breathe, he crawled until he was able to lean on the wall. Barry could barely feel the tears running down his face, but he heard the noise of something else falling down. Probably shattering glass.

“Allen.”

The speedster blinked, unable to answer. Harry, he should have known he was going to be there. The labs were practically Harrison Wells’ home, he never got out unless it was absolutely necessary. Barry sobbed when he realized that he probably looked like he was victimizing himself. To be honest, he just wanted to stop the pain and forget about the last two years of his life.

“Barry, listen to me.”

Someone grabbed his hands, and the warmth of the touch reassured him. His irregular heartbeats started to calm down, and he dared to look up to meet Harry’s blue eyes.The man was serious, but there was something calming in his determined gaze. Involuntarily, Barry moved closer to him.

“You have to let it go. Let the pain go, Barry. Don’t hold onto it. You saved Central City, my Earth, and my daughter. You defeated Zoom. You saved us. You’re a hero, Barry. You’re my hero” Harry pressed his forehead against Barry’s, and the speedster gasped. A few more tears escaped from his eyes, but this time, he felt the warm sensation on his cheeks. He was alive, and he wasn’t alone.

And Barry knew life would continue no matter what.


	2. Kiss

The last days at the labs had been quite busy and annoying for the whole team. There were always new metahumans trying to cause some trouble, and Barry had spent every single minute hunting them down. This time, he had fought against two of them at the same time, even if those criminals appeared only one by one. It seemed like they knew each other and they wanted to make both the Flash and the cops crazy. How lovely. And if that were not enough, Captain Singh had been yelling at him the whole week for being late and not having the results of the lab on time. Barry just wanted to lay down, sleep and have some real rest for the first time in two years. Was it too much to ask?

When the criminals were finally sent to jail, Barry couldn't help but feel relieved. It was almost midnight, and the smartest thing to do was probably calling it a day and head home. If he was lucky enough, Joe and Iris would be still awake and waiting for him. Cisco and Caitlin were gone several hours ago and Barry was standing alone at the cortex, still thinking. He wanted to go and spend some time with his family, but he knew Harry was all alone, probably working at Cisco's lab. Maybe he could invite him to his place and have dinner. Barry knew Joe and Harry didn't get along well, but there was no need for them to talk. Iris would probably ask her father about his day, and Barry would lock himself up in the kitchen with Harry.

With that idea in mind, he headed to the lab, but he was surprised when he found the place empty. The only other place he knew Harry used to frequent was the room he shared with his daughter Jesse, but he only slept four or five hours a day. And it was only quarter past midnight, the man should be still awake. Even so, Barry decided to take a look just to make sure that the man he loved wasn't in there. He knocked at the door as soon as he arrived, but he got no answer. Maybe Harry hadn't heard him. He waited for a while, but he soon lost his patience and opened the door.

"Harry, do you...?" The moment Barry stepped into the room, he discovered that the man was laying on his bed, fast asleep. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes, and he still had his glasses on.

Barry fell immediately silent, watching the tender scene with a small grin on his lips. He stepped towards the bed, and Harry didn't move. He was probably as tired as Barry, as he was a very light sleeper. The man must've been exhausted, which wasn't that weird, considering he had worked side by side with Cisco during the whole week to create new devices to help Barry stop those metahumans.

"Nevermind" Barry whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and removed Harry's glasses carefully, putting them on the nightstand.

The speedster brushed the other man's curls, gently stroking his hair. He looked so at ease that Barry watched him sleep for several minutes, until his own eyelids started to feel heavy.

Jesse was nowhere to be seen, but Barry easily deduced she was staying with Wally. She wouldn't come back until the next day, which meant he and Harry were completely alone. Barry smiled softly, and he pressed a light kiss against the man's lips, causing him to move a bit. However, he didn't wake up.

"Barry" he muttered in his sleep, and the speedster took advantage of the situation to make himself a place in Harry's arms, resting his head against his chest. It wasn't long until they were both asleep, tightly embraced.


	3. Hug

Like every weekend since the last year, the whole team gathered at Barry and Joe’s house. It had all started as an idea that Cisco had brought up after capturing a particularly annoying metahuman. However, everyone had seemed to enjoy the idea, and every Saturday, they would reunite to watch a movie together. It wasn’t easy to pick a film that everyone liked, and Caitlin had suggested that they could take turns to choose. There were always complaints, but in the end, it wasn’t the movie what mattered. After all, it was just an excuse to spend time as the family they were turning into.

However, the team wasn’t always complete. Jesse would only come once or twice a month, when she knew for sure that Wally was going to be there too. Wally really enjoyed to be with his new family, and Iris seemed to have grown fond of her new brother. And then of course, there was Harry.

Although he genuinely loved the team and his grumpy behaviour towards them had started to fade, he refused to join them for the movie night. Both Cisco and Caitlin had insisted several times, but he had turned their offers down as many times as they had asked. Iris and Jesse had tried too, but the results were exactly the same. Maybe Harry wasn’t in the mood, or it could be that he didn’t like to be surrounded by people. Knowing him, it was probably the second option. The West’s living room was big enough for them all, but Harry didn’t even like to be touched.

That didn’t stop Barry from waiting like an abandoned puppy. He used to tell Joe that he would be receiving their friends at the door, but he was actually hoping that Harry would come. It never happened, though. Whenever Jesse came, she would smile at him apologetically as if she alredy knew what he was thinking.

“Dad’s not coming” she used to say.

Until he did.

Cisco was yelling something about Star Trek, as Caitlin looked at him with a bad disguised annoyance and Wally laughed. The boy was sitting next to his older sister while holding Jesse’s hand. Joe was in the kitchen, serving popcorn in several bowls. Barry stood next to the door, looking through the spyhole and just waiting. It was already late, and he was starting to lose his hopes, but when he was about to join the rest of the group, he heard the footsteps. He didn’t even wait for Harry to ring the doorbell. As soon as he saw him, he opened the door and ran outside, practically throwing himself into his arms. Actually, they had seen each other several hours ago, but Barry could not restrain his happiness.

“Harry” he said, not even bothering to hid his grin. “You came.”

Barry was dying to kiss him, but he controled himself. His friends knew nothing about the still strange relationship he had with Harry, and if anyone saw them, they would have a lot to explain. Barry hugged him for a couple of seconds, and even though Harry was taken aback by his spontaneous reaction, he embraced him back.

“Ready to put up with some weird movie” he answered, and Barry chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re here” the speedster said, and after sharing a smile, they both went inside the house.


	4. Lazy morning

As much as Barry liked spending his time with Harry, it wasn't always that easy for them to meet. Of course, they saw each other at S.T.A.R. Labs almost every day, but it wasn't enough. There was no privacy with the whole team around them, usually freaking out because there was a new criminal in Central City. Barry had learned the hard way that some of the bad guys that the cops like Joe had to fight were even worse than metahumans. Captain Cold and Heatwave were the perfect example. However, those two had been missing for a while and Barry really wasn't thinking too hard about it. Snart had once told him that he wasn't going to leave Central City, but who knew. Maybe he had changed his mind and he had finally left so Barry could have some peace.

Barry spent his days waiting for the weekend, the only actual days when they could forget about everything and pretend for a moment that they were a normal couple. It was kind of weird, given the fact that they were from two different Earths, and that Harry could barely go outside without having at least a dozen of people wondering if he was the same Harrison Wells from Earth-1, the one who was supposed to be dead. That meant they couldn’t go out on normal dates or call people’s attention in any possible way, but that didn’t stop Barry from coming up with other alternatives, like staying home to do something together or making a trip somewhere far away from the city.

The speedster looked at his phone and sighed. It was Friday night and he had been waiting for Harry almost for two hours. He was freezing, sitting on the porch at two AM and looking through the street, trying to distinguish Harry’s silhouette among the shadows of the night. It was always the same, Harry promised he would be there soon, and Barry kept on waiting, and waiting until it was almost morning. Barry knew his lover was some sort of workaholic, even when he had no urgent project to finish. He liked that dedication of his, but staying awake so many hours just to have Harry for a very limited amount of time didn’t please him at all. He started writing a text and when he finished, he sent the message.

“Still waiting”

“Wait a little bit more”

He got the reply about half an hour later, and Barry decided to give up. He stood up and he walked inside the house. He wasn’t angry, but he was tired and he missed Harry, it was better to get some sleep. Barry layed down in the couch and he closed his eyes, curling up in his spot. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He didn’t wake up until he noticed the blanket over his body and the smell of fresh coffee. He blinked a couple of times, yawning as he realised Harry was there, sitting on the carpet with his back against the couch. It looked like he had already prepared breakfast, as the plates were on the coffee table. Barry sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and moving closer. Harry was drinking his own coffee, and he had left another cup on the table for Barry. It was still warm, judging by the vapour radiating from the mug.

“You did this?” Barry asked, trying not to sound as surprised as he felt.

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t know how to cook” Harry answered, with a snide grin.

“I didn’t say that” the speedster grabbed the cup of coffee and sipped it. It wasn’t as sweet as he was used to, but he liked it. The slightly bitter taste reminded him of Harry. “What were you so busy with last night? I waited for you, but you never came and I fell asleep.”

“I can show you on Monday, but I really don’t want to talk about work right now. I didn’t get any sleep and I feel bad enough for leaving you here. I bet you were rather bored without me” Harry avoided his gaze, and Barry smiled. He knew the man was apologizing for leaving him alone, but he was just too proud to say he was sorry.

“Does that mean that we’re going to spend the day together?” Barry asked, thrilled.

“I suppose we could” Harry stood up and he sat down on the couch, embracing Barry. He wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were shining with excitement and love.

“Okay. But we’re not moving from here for at least a couple of hours. You really need to rest, don’t you?”

“Fine” Harry was used to argue when it came to his rest period, but he probably knew it was no use contradicting Barry. He took his glasses off and he closed his eyes for a while. “But you better make the rest of the day worth it.”

“Okay” Barry answered, not even bothering to hide his grin. He shared the blanket with Harry and they both cuddled on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company.


	5. Snow

People didn't lie when they said Alaska was such a cold place. Barry was wearing several layers of clothing and yet, he was freezing. But it was all that damn place's fault. He was still wondering why he had agreed to go, in the first place. He almost wanted to mess with the timeline again and go back to the past so he would be able to say "no", but he knew that both Harry and Cisco would suspect something, and they were going to freak out if they ever knew he was thinking of modifying the past for such a trifle. So he held his annoyance back and he curled up under the bed sheets.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable" Harry was kneeled in front of the fireplace, trying to light up the fire. He was not having any success. "We're going out right away."

Barry was glad that Harry was there. At least, he wasn't alone. Well, actually, he felt a bit guilty for dragging him along. Harry wasn't complaining as much as himself, but he sure missed his daughter. Barry was just grateful to have some company. The real problem there was the fact that they couldn't get in touch with their friends and family, as they didn't have any signal.

"Are you crazy? We're going to freeze. There's a blinding blizzard out there!"

"So what? This is your fault, you wanted to take on this mission and here we are, trapped in Alaska with no chance to go back for at least one more week. Oh, and guess what, we still need the firewood. Come on. Move, I don't want to be cold tonight."

After several complaints, they both wrapped up and went outside. The snow was nothing like that from those cheesy Christmas movies, it was dangerous and the weather was so cruel that as soon as they stepped outside, the cold wind hit them with violence. Barry followed Harry without saying a word, silently carrying out his task. Everything was going well until it was time to go back and the speedster tried to play a joke on his boyfriend. They both ended up tripping and falling down the hill that was supposed to take them back. Barry was unharmed, but Harry got slightly injured, so it was up to the speedster to carry all the wood.

Barry had to take care of Harry's bruises and cuts once they were safe again. They both gathered around the fireplace, and Barry had to hold back his laughter whenever he saw Harry's annoyed looks. 

"You're an moron" Harry said after a while. Barry pressed the cotton against one of the wounds, and the other man growled.

"Hey! That's not fair, I've been taking care of you for almost half an hour."

"Who pushed me in the first place?"

"Not me" Barry shook his head and smiled innocently.

"Yeah, whatever" Harry snorted, and he leaned in to kiss him. "I hope next week's flight doesn't get cancelled again."

"Me too" Barry nodded. "But I'm glad to have you here with me. I love you, dumbass."

"I love you too, Barry."


	6. Bridal Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably different than you expected XD  
> It's a bit angsty.

The first time Harry remembered being so scared, Jesse was still a child. Her mother had died a couple of years ago, and it was only the two of them against the world. Harry had lost sight of his daughter for about two seconds, and she had vanished so quick that her father has thought for a second that he wouldn't be able to see her again. Luckily, the security guards found her and she was soon in her father's arms, angry and throwing a tantrum because she hadn't been able to get that ice cream that she wanted.

The second time was once again something about Jesse. That time, she had been kidnapped by that jerk of Zoom, who didn't seem to have anything better to do than ruin Harry's life. He had spent more than half a year trying to find his daughter, until the breaches opened and Barry came into his life. The speedster was like a lighthouse in the darkness of the night, and Harry had hanged onto that hope like it was a matter of life and death. Like it was some sort of miracle, Barry had helped him find Jesse and the troubled aventure ended well.

And now that Harry had come to terms his feelings towards the speedster, he was starting to realize that they were a double-edged weapon.

"Barry" Harry snapped his fingers a couple of times, trying to attract the speedster's attention. "Don't fall asleep. Don't close your eyes, just look at me. Look at me Barry. Please."

There was blood all over the van. Harry was driving as fast as he could, not even bothering about the angry insults that the other drivers were throwing at him. He still didn't understand how those people had been able to reach Barry with a bullet, but there he was, on the passenger seat and trying to focus his gaze on Harry. And he was still bleeding. Barry's fast healing was useless if the bullet was still inside his body. They had to reach the labs as soon as possible.

"It's okay, Harry" Barry whispered with a weak smile.

"No, it's not okay, you moron!" Harry barely realized that he was shouting. He stopped near the entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs and he jumped out of the van. He opened Barry's door and he carried him in his arms.

"I'm fine" Barry started, but he was unable to continue, as he was soon panting.

"Don't speak" the other man warned, before he got into the cortex, crying out for Cisco and Caitlin.

"Oh my God" Caitlin whispered when she saw him. Harry cleared the table by throwing everything away, not even worrying about the fragility of some of the objects. "What happened?"

"He got shot" Harry's voice broke, and he looked at Caitlin, almost pleading.

"I'll take care of this, but I'm gonna need some space" she warned, bringing along her instrumentals.

"I can't leave him" Harry stated, and for the first time in years looked like he was about to cry. "You don't understand, none of you does! I need to be by his side when he awakes-"

"Caitlin won't be able to heal him if we stand in the middle" Cisco said, pushing Harry to take him out of the way. However, he didn't move.

"Barry's dying, Ramon! What if I never get to see him again?"

In the end, both Joe and Cisco had to take him out by force. It wasn't long until Harry started to cry, unable to hold back his tears. He wasn't ready to loose Barry, not after he had lost Tess in such a cruel way. His heart sank watching Caitlin in the other side of the room, trying to save the speedster's life.

It wasn't until several hours later that Barry woke up. He was feeling dizzy and weak, and he couldn't see clearly his surroundings. However, he soon felt Harry's presence next to him, and he smiled. The man had fallen asleep on the chair, with his head on the stretcher. Barry caressed his forearm, and Harry woke up, looking completely disheveled. His eyes were red, and Barry realised he had been crying. They both looked at each other in silence, until Barry shook his head, interlacing his fingers with Harry's.

"I will never leave you" he whispered, and they both shared a smile.


	7. Rain

When Harry closed his eyes, he was still able to remember the awful fight that Barry and him had held last night. It had all started with a mission that wasn’t as simple as it looked like. A truck filled with illegal weapons was going to go through Central City and of course, the Flash was going to help the cops stop the criminals. Barry suited up while the rest of the team supported him from S.T.A.R. Labs, always keeping an eye on him. It wasn’t long until Jesse had joined Barry, almost giving her father a heart attack, who had spent the rest of the night yelling through the microphone and telling her to come back.

“Come on, Harry. You still don’t trust me? I can stop those people and keep your daughter safe” Barry said, and Harry could almost see his smile.

“I can take care of myself, thank you. You two can stop worrying about me right now” Jesse answered before her father could say anything else.

“Well, you two couldn’t be more careless, don’t you?” Harry said, as cold as ice. He usually avoided that tone of voice, but he was angry and worried about those two. He was under enough stress when the team sent Barry alone to fight against other metahumans, he didn’t need more emotional burdens.

“Come on, Harry. Don’t be such a grouch” Barry laughed, and both speedsters continued running.

However, the criminals soon proved that they were no beginners, and that they were perfectly aware of several of the speedster’s weaknesses. It was a miracle that both Jesse and Barry only ended up with two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder that would heal in no time. In the end, it was Joe the one who saved them from the danger. Some of the delinquents managed to escape, and it was up to the cops to continue the pursuit. Barry and Jesse were immediatly taken back to the labs, and Caitlin started to take care after them. However, as soon as Harry saw both his daughter and his former boyfriend, he started to yell at them.

"What were you thinking of? You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"Please dad, don't exaggerate. We're fine, look at us. See? Everything's okay. We'll do better next time" Jesse tried to calm him down, but it was useless.

"There's not going to be a next time, at least for you. I'm done. Do you even know how worried I was? If anything happened to any of you, do you think I could live with that burden? It's over, Jesse. You're not using your speed to be reckless."

"I think you're overreacting" the girl clenched her fists, trying to hold back her anger.

"Harry, don't be so rude. She just wanted to help" Barry started, but Harry cut him off.

"Help? I don't even want to think about how it could've ended if Joe hadn't shown in time. You could be dead by now."

"Stop being like this! Jesse's not the delicate child you knew anymore! She can make her own decisions, and she chose to show up! And I agreed" as soon as Barry said those words, he started to regret them.

"You knew she was coming?" Harry raised his eyebrows with a bitter laugh.

"... yes. But you need to understand that you just can't tell her what to do. She's an adult, and if you really love her, you'll let her live her own life."

"Barry..." Jesse whispered.

"No, let him speak" Harry raised a hand, interrupting her. He looked like he was about to burst out anytime soon. "Do you really think you know how to raise a child properly? I don't think you do. I tried to keep Jesse safe since she was a child and her mother passed away. It wasn't easy, and I may not be the best father she could ask for, but I think I can give myself some credit. But since we arrived on this Earth, it seems like you two keep insisting on doing things your own way. Do you think you can take care of Jesse better than I do, Barry? Very well, then. I won't be here to see how the two people I love the most decide to run towards death."

And then, Harry had walked out of the room, ignoring them. He had locked himself in Cisco's lab, enjoying his company and his good mood during the whole evening. He could at least talk to someone he trusted, even if he knew Cisco would be on Barry's side. However, Cisco was quite understanding, and while he didn't side with anyone, he encouraged Harry to talk to Barry and fix things between them.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to ayone, and when he tried to sleep, he discovered that he had insomnia. He managed to have some minutes of sleep, but he soon woke up when he started to have nightmares about Barry. As soon as the morning arrived, he avoided both his daughter and Barry by staying in his room until they left. He could heard the footsteps outside, but in the end, it seemed like they had decided to leave him alone.

It wasn't almost a day later that Harry decided it was enough. He was still angry, but he knew that his outburst bad been a bit unreasonable. He missed Jesse's company and he missed even more Barry's loving attitude towards him.

Harry drove in the middle of the night, looking for Barry's house. He knew the way, but the streets seemed different in the darkness. When he was close enough, he parked and he got out of the van, realising it had started to rain. It wasn't long until the rain became stronger, leaving him soaking wet and trying to find the way. By the time he reached the house, his clothes were full of water. He climbed the porch's stairs and he rang the doorbell. Harry found himself standing there, just waiting to get an answer.

Barry opened the door some time after, and Harry could tell he had been crying. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes, and his hair was a total mess. And he wasn't smiling as he used to.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked, and Barry rolled his eyes.

"I think you've already said everything. I get it, you don't want me around Jesse because I'm not part of your family. I'm really not in the mood to hear your reproachs again."

"That's not it" Harry groaned and he tried to ignore the uncomfortable touch of his soaked clothes. "You were right. Jesse's an adult now, I can't control her life anymore. I'm just scared she'll get hurt, or even worse, she may decide that she doesn't need her father anymore. I can't loose her, Barry. And I can't loose you either. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Barry blinked a couple of times and then he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He stood in the porch with his arms crossed and looking at Harry.

"I bet that wasn't easy to say" he said after a while.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life" Harry answered, and Barry chuckled.

"Okay" Barry embraced him and he buried his nose in Harry's shoulder. "I forgive you."

"That was fast" Harry stated, but he was actually happy.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, too" Barry continued. "I should've told you that Jesse was coming. You may not have the right to tell her what to do, but you still deserve to know if she's doing something dangerous."

Harry stroked Barry's back, until the speedster pulled away and dragged him to the middle of the street. It was still raining, but Barry didn't seem to care. Instead, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and he pulled him into a kiss. It had only been a day, but they had missed each other way too much. After all, it had been their first real quarrel. Harry deepened the kiss, and it wasn't until they were out of breath that they broke the contact between their lips. Harry's hands were still on Barry's hips, and the speedster had his arms around his lover's neck. Their noses were almost touching.

"Joe and Iris are not coming back until tomorrow" Barry whispered, trying to hide his grin. "Do you want to come inside?"

"You won't have to ask me twice" Harry muttered, and Barry smiled while kissing his cheek. He grabbed Harry by the hand and he pulled him out of the rain, both walking side by side towards the house.


	8. Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of imagination in this one. I'm sorry XD

“Barry.”

There was a gust of wind and the speedster moved to the other sid of the room. He was holding his phone and smiling towards the camera, before he took a selfie next to Cisco, who made a funny face when he saw his friend coming. Barry had been taking photos during the whole weekend, testing Harry’s patience no matter where they went. Everyone knew that Harry was more like the serious type, and he didn’t like doing that childish stuff, like taking selfies and bothering his friends to have some stupid photos of themselves on the phone, with dog ears or whatever.

“Barry, stop.”

The speedster didn’t seem to listen, and he continued taking selfies all along the labs. It wasn’t long until he was back into the cortex, looking at the screen of his phone with a proud smile. Caitlin and Cisco gathered around him, trying to have a peek above his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and he turned his gaze towards the project he was working at, but suddenly, there was a bright flash around him and the pieces he was about to grab disappeared.

“Stop it, Barry! I won’t be able to finish if you don’t stop behaving like a child!” Harry yelled from his seat, almost dropping his screwdriver.

“Hi, handsome” Barry said, running with a big smile on his lips and sitting on Harry’s lap.

He put an arm around his shoulders, leaning in until their heads were almost touching. Barry took the photo and then he stood up to move away. However, Harry grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to sit back. He took Barry’s phone off, and the speedster started to complain. However, his whines were cut off abruptly when Harry kissed him, literally in front of the rest of the team. Harry heard Cisco’s gasp, and he had to hold back his laughter. They all heard a light click and finally, Harry let go of Barry before giving him his phone back.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to continue working” Harry stood up and walked out of the room with a smirk on his lips. He could feel Cisco and Caitlin looking at him with their astonished expressions. The two of them turned their gaze simultaneously to look at Barry, who had a stupid grin on his face. He was blushing furiously, watching the last photo that was now saved on his phone. Harry had inmortalized their kiss by taking a picture that now was one of Barry's most beloved memories.


	9. Harry Potter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mixture between the magical law in Newt Scamander's story and the modern Harry Potter universe.

To be honest, breaking the law wasn't in Barry's original plans.

It had all started when Barry met the brilliant scientist in the park. The day was sunny and warm, and the streets were overcrowded. There were people going out, shopping and buying coffee, and many children had gathered around to enjoy the weekend and forget about school. Barry really liked those early autumn days, where everyone was happy and the weather wasn't that cold. It almost made him forget that he wasn't like the rest of the people he was surrounded of.

Barry was no ordinary human. Like many others, he was born with magic, an ability that most people didn't believe in, even though it was literally everywhere. However, wizards like him always carried their wands around. They needed them to perform spells, an old cliché often found in novels and movies that was actually real. Barry's foster family knew he was a wizard, as they had taken care of him since he was a child, but it was his best-kept secret. No friend of his knew about his magic, and technically, the law stated that it had to be like that. It was forbidden that any normal human ever knew about the existence of wizards, spells, magic or magical creatures, so Barry had to deal with it as best as he could.

But then, his morning walk had been interrumped when he bumped into a man. They had both started to apologize at the same time, while Barry tried to help him to gather up his folders and documents that had fallen down with the hit. It wasn't until several seconds later that he had looked into the man's eyes, discovering an electric-blue tone in his eyes, blazing like electricity.

And Barry had fallen in love at first sight.

After that, they both went for a coffee and several days after, they started to form some sort of friendship. The man's name was Harrison Wells, but Barry soon started to call him Harry. He was a scientist and he was the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs. Apparently, he was the leading figure of Central City and quite a famous physicist around the world. Barry learned that he was into sports and that he was allergic to avocado. The last statement made him laugh a bit: at first Harry looked like quite a serious man, but he had a weird sense of humour that Barry secretly enjoyed.

It wasn't long until they both grew closer. Harry was a workaholic, and Barry liked to visit him at the labs and bring him dinner so they could spend some more time together. Harry's office was far from the clinical laboratories, and they could talk to each other without worrying about disturbing the other scientists. Of course, Harry was so pleasant and kind that Barry started to lower his guard around him, and around two months later from their first meeting, Harry caught him performing a spell. They both decided to ignore the subject until they started to feel uncomfortable around each other.

"I need to tell you something" Barry said after several days.

He brought dinner as always and they sat around the desk, and Barry started to explain everything. He needed the whole night to finish his explanation and when he did, Harry remained silent for so long that Barry started to fear that the man thought he had gone crazy. However, Harry finally opened his mouth and asked him a question.

"Is that why you never told me anything about your past?"

"You could say so" Barry shook his head. "If you'd never seen me using magic, would you believe me now?"

"Probably not" Harry accepted.

Harry was asking questions about the magic world for at least two months. He was a scientist not only because he was one of the most inteligent men on Earth, his curiosity was as big as his mind. Barry was glad to answer, even if he knew he was putting both of them in danger by sharing information. He didn't want to think about the punishement he was going to suffer when the Ministry realised what he had done. Barry would probably loose his job as an auror, maybe forever.

He was able to hide his relationship with Harry for about half a year, and by that time he was already starting to forget where he belonged to. It wasn't until that barn owl appeared at his house that he became aware of the situation he was in. The letter was short, no more than a few sencences were written, but Barry understood that he only had two options. He could keep his job and erase Harry's memories himself, or instead, let the Ministry handle the situation and be punished for his felony.

When Barry arrived that night at S.T.A.R. Labs, he couldn't look Harry straight in the eye. However, the man was quite sharp and he managed to find out the reason of Barry's pain in about a minute. Barry quickly explained the situation, knowing Harry was going to hate him. But it didn't turn out to be like that, Harry was surprisingly understanding, and he even encouraged him to choose the first option. But Barry knew that deep inside, he was as scared as he was of letting the other go.

"Never forget that I love you" Harry held his hand, his eyes filled with an infinite affection. He looked so sad that Barry started to sob, trying to wipe his tears away.

"I love you too, Harry. And I promise I won't ever forget you. I just wished there was another way, if I could, I just..."

"You don't need to explain anything to me. You warned me, remember?" Harry smiled softly. He removed his ring from his finger and put it into Barry's hand. "I understand."

Barry nodded, and he leaned in to pull Harry into a kiss. He closed his fist, holding the valuable object like it was the most important thing ever. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't tried to hold them back anymore. It didn't matter that he loved Harry, they weren't meant to be, even if the idea broke his heart. With his hand shaking, he brushed Harry's shoulder and then he pointed his wand to the man's forehead, not daring to break the kiss.

"Obliviate."

A tiny beam of light emerged from the tip of the wand, and Barry started to erase the memories related to him and the magical world. It took him a while, but when he finished, Harry passed out on his chair. Barry broke the contact between them and stepped back, keeping his wand and looking at the man he loved.

"If I could be a normal person and be with you, believe me, I would" Barry whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

And then, like he was nothing but a ghost, Barry turned around and walked out of the office. He was leaving there a piece of his heart that he would never recover and yet, he was the fortunate one. He didn't like the pain, but he was allowed to keep his memories and he was grateful for that. And maybe one day, if he was lucky enough, he would meet Harry again.


	10. Clothing swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine Harry wearing Barry's clothes, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't fit him XD  
> So I decided to go for something a bit different!

It seemed like it would be a completely normal day. Barry had already left with Joe, both of them heading to the police department. Iris was gone too, apparently she had some interviews with important people and the journal was counting on her. Cisco and Caitlin were at S.T.A.R. Labs working on some project that would allow them to track metahumans more easily, although the first step was identifying them. There were a lot of them that still remained in the shadows, probably waiting for a chance to come out of the dark. If they were lucky enough, maybe some of them wouldn't be potential enemies.

On the contrary, Harry was having quite a stressful day. He still hadn't figured out how to solve the equation that would make his last device work properly and he was starting to loose his patience. He had never been a patient man, and the last time he had ever felt so frustrated, he had threw Cisco's stuff all over the workroom. But truth be told, the worst of all whas the fact that he couldn't find his coat anywhere. He could swear that last night he had left it on the back of his chair because he was too tired to reach the coat stand. And now, he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Jesse" Harry went out of the room and started to look for his daughter. If he couldn't find the damn coat he refused to go out.

"You already told me that next week I can't go out with Wally because you wanted to spend some time together. I already said that I'm okay with it, can you just please..." Jesse said, coming out of the cortex.

"That's not it" Harry rolled his eyes, cutting her off. "I can't find my coat anywhere. Last night, did you take it?"

"No, I didn't. I never touch your clothes, why would I?" Jesse made face and she laughed.

"Nevermind" Harry sighed and he continued walking.

Harry loved that coat. Of course, it was black, like every single piece of clothing he had in his closet. But the cloth was light and soft, and he had grown fond of it. He didn't want to leave the coat in Earth-1, if he ever came back to his own universe, he wanted to bring it back.

He spent the whole morning looking for it, until he concluded that he wouldn't find the coat at S.T.A.R. Labs. Maybe his memory was failing a bit, could it be that he had left the coat at Joe's house? He had showed up at the detective's house last night to give him a report of the last metahumans that were spotted, and he had stayed for a while. Joe and him didn't like each other at first, but now, they had started to get along and they were frriends. Well, sort of. He didn't know if Joe would be home, but it wouldn't hurt to give a try.

Harry drove the van and he parked in front of the house. As soon as he was out of the vehicle, he started walking towards the entrance. However, when he was about to ring the doorbell, he found the door opened. That was weird, he was pretty sure that neither Iris nor Joe would forget about something so important. He pushed the door and he came inside, looking around him. Maybe some thief had broken into the house... or maybe not. Harry walked up to the living room, and he found something rather interesting. 

Barry was curled up on the sofa, wearing Harry's coat over his shoulders. His eyes were closed and Harry realised he was only wearing the ragged pieces of his suit except for the mask. Harry couldn't think of anything that could damage the suit like that, but Barry didn't look worried at all. He had his nose buried on the collar of Harry's coat with a smile on his face. Harry watched him for a while, but the speedster didn't seem to notice his presence until he cleared his throat. Barry almost jumped on his spot, before moving to the other side of the room. Yet, he refused to let go of the coat.

"I can explain!" Barry gasped, turning bright red and choking on his words.

"Oh, really?" Harry raised his eyebrows, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "I thought you were working."

"And I was, but then Joe was sent to chase down a gang. I was in my lab, but then I got a phone call and the Flash showed up to help. The thing is that the leader turned out to be a meta and I don't even know what his powers are, but he left the suit like this and I didn't want to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs to see Cisco's disappointed face and..." Barry closed his mouth, trying to catch his breath.

"But I didn't leave my coat here, didn't I? I'm sure I left it at Cisco's lab" Harry made a face, and he crossed his arms.

"I went back to the labs, but then I remembered I don't have any clothes there. So I grabbed the coat and I went back home."

"Do you realize that no one can actually see you if you use your speed to go anywhere you want? You didn't need to grab my coat and make me loose the whole morning searching for it. I needed to go somewhere, but you didn't think about that, right? I didn't have a coffee today and I'm starting to notice the lack of caffeine."

"It's almost lunchtime, you shouldn't be drinking coffee" Barry stated.

"That's not the point. Give me the coat, I need to go back to the labs."

Barry shook his head, and the moment Harry stepped towards him, he backpedaled and he ran to the opposite corner. Harry frowned and he tried again, but the results were exactly the same. After some time, he got eventually tired of the game and he rolled his eyes, trying not to loose his patience. The last time he was in a similar sistuation Jesse was still a toddler and he used to run after his restless child so she wouldn't get lost.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Why not?! I paid for it!"

"You could have a thousand more coats like this one if we went back to Earth-2! You're the damn owner of a whole company!"

"That's not the point! I don't want any other coat, I've had this one for years. I know I could buy another, but I won't do it!"

"Well, that's the main reason why I'm keeping it!" Barry yelled, grabbing the garment.

"... what?"

"This coat is impregnated with your scent. You've had it for years, and now it smells like you. It reminds me of you and I feel safe if I think you're near me. Besides, you haven't make me a single gift since we started dating. Someday, I will buy you another coat, but I'm gonna keep yours for now. I think it's a fair deal."

Harry was suddenly at a loss of words. He felt uneasy, struggling with himself, but Barry saw the doubt on his face and he stepped forward. His cheeks were still red, but he looked somewhat happier. He even dared to give him a shy smile.

"I'm going to keep it and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Harry sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. However, he was no longer angry nor upset. He even felt a bit silly and ashamed. Harry moved closer, until they were barely three inches apart, and he placed his hand over Barry's.

"Okay" Harry said. And they shared a meaningful grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some schmoop today because to be honest, I suffered with yesterday's challenge. I just don't like sad endings! Well, not that I'm going to complain, I wrote it because a friend of mine gave me the idea and I decided to try it. I'm actually quite proud of the result, I just hope you didn't suffer as much as I did lmao


	11. Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit different from the tale, and probably not so dramatic! This is set in the modern universe of the TV series and Harry is younger. Well, you can imagine, Jesse's still a child!

Life as a merman wasn't always easy. Several centuries ago, the oceans were clean and all sea creatures lived unaware of the dangers that the human world held. There was a time when mermaids were friendly with humans, and some of them were involved in romantic relationships. But now, the mythical creatures were nothing but a fairy tale among humans, and it was almost certain that they would end up as a experiment at a lab if anyone ever found one. Most mermaids and mermans didn't like getting close to the shore, and they used to hide from any sign of human presence at the sea.

However, there were always exceptions. And the most significant of them all was Barry.

He was a young merman who liked wandering around harbors and getting close to ships. His sisters and father were constantly telling him to stop doing that, because one day he would get caught. But Barry never listened, and he kept on approaching the human world. Barry loved the idea of being able to move outside the water, and there was nothing he wanted more than have two legs and be a normal person. He liked the ocean and he loved his family, but his curiosity was too big.

And one day, he realized his fate was about to change. It all started with a storm that shook the whole ocean. The fish were hiding, scared of the violence of the tempest, and the mermaids were starting to migrate to find another place to live. They never stayed for too long in any territory, and a violent storm was the prefect excuse to go somewhere else. They didn't usually go from one ocean to another, but every couple of months they could easily change the continent they were in.

But when the mermaids started to leave, Barry didn't move. He had spotted a large shadow above the surface of the water that looked like a ship. It wasn't weird that ships often salied across the ocean, but Barry knew that they avoided doing it during a storm. The merman had seen weaker boats sink in less dangerous situations, what were those humans thinking of? He jumped on his spot when he heard the thunder, watching the lightning hit the ship. It wasn't long until metal pieces started to fall into the water.

Barry watched the scene without saying a word. He was feeling rather sad, wondering if the people on board had a family or someone waiting for them. Barry had always lived with his family, and he didn't want to think the pain that he could cause to his loved ones if something bad happened to him. Shaking his head, he moved closer to the sinking ship, there was a chance that someone had survived the accident.

As soon as he distinguished a human shape, he swam towards it and when he finally grabbed the stranger by his wrist, he hesitated for a while. There were terrible tales that he had been hearing since he was a child, the kind of stories that parents told their children to warn them about danger. Barry knew what would happen to him if he ever was exposed, but he didn't want to leave that man on his own. He placed his arms underneath the man's shoulders and he carried him to the shore.

When he finally reached the beach, it was almost morning. Barry had never been so close to the human world, and to be completely honest, he was a bit scared. But the beach seemed to be empty, with only the two of them laying on the sand. Barry traced the outline of the man's cheek with his fingertip, carefully caressing his face. He had lost consciousness, but apart from that, he seemed to be okay.

"Hi" Barry whispered breathlessly, with a stupid smile on his face.

The man was the first human he had ever met, and his heart was beating so fast he was afraid he might pass out. He looked at him once again, somewhat wishing he was awake and they could talk to each other. Barry's father always said that humans were dangerous, but he had a completely different impression. The stranger didn't look like that at all, and he was as handsome as Hell. Barry sighed, wondering if he was married. For some reason, he was starting to imagine his life next to him, even if he still didn't know his name.

The man coughed and Barry panicked. He knew he would soon be awake, and he started to crawl on the sand. When he reached the water, he looked back one last time with a sad smile before he sank into the ocean. He already knew what he had to do.

* * *

"I want to be a human" he demanded.

"I can't turn you into a human, dear" the witch said, frowning. "And even if I could, I don't know why should I help you. Why would anyone want to get rid of their tail?"

"I fell in love with a human. I want to tell him" Barry answered without hesitating. He was sitting on a rock in the cave, looking at her with determination.

"A merman like you should remain at the ocean. The earth's surface is no safe place for someone like you."

"I don't care" he muttered, clenching his fists.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" She shighed, and she approached him. "The transformation isn't that simple. You'll have to pay a price."

"I don't care" he repeated, shaking his head.

"Fine. Take this" she gave him a vial with a green liquid in it. "Drink it, and you'll turn human in the next few hours. You'll be able to walk, but you will lose your voice."

"How am I going to confess my feelings, then?" Barry frowned, looking at the potion.

"That's up to you" she shrugged. "But once you drink it, there's no turning back. If you can't get him to love you back in three weeks, you'll die."

Barry felt sick. He hadn't even said goodbye to his family and friends, and who knew if he would ever able to come back to the water. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, but after several seconds, he drank the potion and gave the vial back. He looked his scarlet scales one last time, knowing they were about to disappear. He was going to miss them, he just hoped the price was worth it. And just like that, he dived into the water again, making his way out of the cave.

* * *

"Cat got your tongue?" Harrison asked, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Barry blushed deeply, trying to hide his grin. He was so damn happy to have found him, even if his first impression of the human world had been terrifying. The city he was in was overcrowded, and the first time he had tried to cross the street, one of those weird machines called "cars" had almost run over him. He was still scared of the experience, but he believed he could get used to it. People on earth were much friendly than mermaids, and they were easier to talk to. Even if Barry was unable to speak at the moment, he had managed to communicate with several pedestrians.

Finding Harrison had been easy. He had turned out to be quite famous, he even found a book about him at a library. He had read the biography just a little bit, learning both his name and his workplace. Apparently, he was the owner of a big company, or something similar. Barry didn't understand very well the functioning of the human world, but he knew where he could find the man he was looking for.

Barry shook his head 'no'. He was now at S.T.A.R. Labs, and everything was so different from the world he knew that he was starting to feel overwhelmed. But Harrison grinned and Barry forgot about all his problems, as the bright smile warmed his heart up.

"You really aren't the talkative type, aren't you? Are you lost?" He asked, and Barry felt somewhat frustrated.

He shrugged and started to gesticulate, trying to make himself be understood. However, he didn't succeed and Harrison looked at him, visibly confused.

"Okay... let's do something. I really need to work right now, but I guess you could come back at night. Is that okay with you? I mean, for some reason you seem to be quite interested in me" Harrison smirked and Barry became flustered.

He managed to nod, and it wasn't long until Harrison disappeared out of his sight. Barry sighed, and he walked out of the building.

* * *

Barry came back at night and Harrison invited him to have dinner. It wasn't long until they started to trust each other, and even if Barry couldn't speak, he was able to comunicate a couple of things. Harrison gifted him a quill and provided Barry with a small notebook. Like that, Barry was able to tell him his name, his age and two or three things about him. He still wanted to tell him that he already knew him from before, because he was the merman that had saved him the other night, almost a week ago. But there was no way he could say that without Harrison thinking he was absolutely crazy. Humans didn't even believe in mermaids.

"Barry" Harrison called him and Barry turned around coming out of his haze. "Do you want to meet my daughter? I don't think we can go out tonight, Jesse's babysitter called me up to tell she won't be working today."

Barry nodded and that night, he visited Harrison's house for the first time. Jesse turned out to be a young girl with curly brown hair and an enormous curiosity. She couldn't be more than five or six years old, yet it was obvious that she was some kind of genius. When she first saw Barry, she hesitated before she decided to speak to him, but when she did, she started to ask one question after another, until her father had to tell her to stop.

"Jesse, it's enough" Harrison said, scooping her up. "Barry can't answer so many questions, he can't even speak."

"But you seem to like him a lot" Jesse yawned, hiding her face on her father's shoulder. "Dad, are you in love with Barry?"

"Don't be such a gossip" Harrison laughed, completely oblivious to Barry's hopeful looks. "But if you really want to know, I find him quite attractive."

Harrison winked at him and Jesse squealed in delight. Harrison apologized to Barry and he took his daughter to her bedroom to put her to bed. Meanwhile, the merman sat down the sofa, with a dumb smile on his face. Maybe it was too early to lose hope.

* * *

"Barry?" Harrison looked at him, worried. "Is everything alright?"

Barry shook his head, unable to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. He knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't ready. He didn't regret anything. Those last three weeks with Harrison had been the best of his whole life, but he didn't want to say goodbye. He had grown fond of the brilliant scientist and now that he had gotten to know him, he knew he was deeply in love with Harrison.

They were standing on the rooftop of the labs, watching the full moon shine over the city. Harrison could tell that Barry was sad for some reason, but he had forgotten his notebook in his office and for some reason that the physicist couldn't understand, he wasn't willing to go back. 

"I was afraid you'd say that" Harrison sighed, and he stepped closer. "You have to go, don't you?"

Barry nodded, and Harrison reached out to him, wiping his tears away.

"Then I need to tell you something" Harrison held his hands and looked him straight into his eyes. Suddenly, his expression was very serious. "I know you're the merman who saved me almost a month ago."

Barry looked at him, both surprised and flattered. He wanted to cry, this time from happiness.

"I saw you at the beach when you were leaving. And then, I was so surprised when you showed up at my labs... I couldn't understand why you were unable to talk to me, but then I thought that maybe we didn't speak the same language. Looks like I was wrong. But the thing is that, I don't care if you can't speak, I don't even care about the kind of creature you are! I'm grateful that you saved me. And I don't want you to go back to the ocean. I love you, Barry."

Barry sobbed, trying to control himself. He was dying to kiss Harrison, so he tugged at his shirt and pulled him closer, just before their lips met. Barry shivered, and he realized that the curse was broken. Harrison deepened the kiss, and it wasn't until they were both out of breath that they broke apart. Barry put his hands over Harrison's shoulders and he smiled, pressing his forehead against his.

"I love you too, Harry" Barry whispered, before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I know I'm late, but yesterday I started to fall asleep on the computer and I was unable to finish. I'm so sorry!


	12. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this set in the Victorian era, more or less.

"I bet you can't win me in a race."

Meeting Barry wasn't in Harry's original plans. He wasn't the type of noble that would enjoy reunions, as he avoided them as much as possible. And since his daughter had reached the legal age three years ago, she was the one to attend the ceremonies and the other events that in Harry's opinion were nothing but an excuse to bother the aristocracy.

"You think so?" Harry wanted to erase that stupid smile from the prince's face, but there was no way he could do that without disrespecting the royal family.

But apparently, Jesse had grown fond of the prince and they were both good friends. Nothing that could worry her father in any way, after all, it was always better to get along with the royalty. However, Harry had seen his lands' tranquility come to an end when Jesse started to invite Barry over. For some reason, Barry liked to be around Harry when possible, much to the duke's dismay.

"I have the fastest horse in the whole kingdom. Of course I can" Barry stated, moving closer to the duke with a big smile on his face.

"I assume your Highness wants to prove it?" Harry asked, trying to hide the boredom in his voice. The prince didn't seem to notice.

"I thought you'd never ask" Barry grinned and he walked towards the stables. Harry followed him, and he asked a servant to saddle up the horses.

* * *

After a long race through the forest, they both returned to Harry's palace. Much to the duke's annoyance, the prince proved to be a worthy oponent. And of course, Harry had lost the competition. He had never thought that he could get so angry for such a triffle, but he was actually disturbed. And he didn't want to spend more time with Barry. As soon as they arrived into the palace, Harry locked himself in his room and it was Jesse the one who had to accompany the prince during the rest of the evening.

"Are you angry with me because I won the race?" Harry didn't turn around, trying to hold himself back. The damn kid sure was persistent, showing up at his bedroom so late.

"No" he answered. He wanted to be alone, but it seemed that the young prince wasn't getting the message. Harry peeked over his shoulder, and he saw Barry leaning against the doorframe.

"Jesse told me her father was sort of... bitter" the prince laughed and Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

They spent several minutes without saying a word, until Barry got tired and moved closer. Harry stood still, watching him attentively until they were about ten inches apart.

"Where's my daughter?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's in the dining room. I told her to wait for us. But I need to talk to you first."

Harry crossed his arms and waited. Barry looked so nervous that Harry thought that he was about to ask him permission to marry Jesse. Not that he needed to ask, he could do as he liked. No one but the king and the queen could tell him what to do, not even him as Jesse's father.

"What happened to Jesse's mother?" The question took Harry by surprise. He frowned, he didn't want to talk about that subject, but Barry insisted. "Please."

"She died" Harry answered. After a while, he added: "She went out one day, and she fell down her horse. The doctors couldn't help her and she passed away several days later."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Barry said, shaking his head. "You never got married after that?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips. "No, I never did. I need to take care of Jesse."

"But would you consider it?"

"Your Highness, with the greatest respect, I am fine as I am. I don't need anyone apart from my daughter."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry I brought back those memories. My apologies" Barry said, lowering his voice.

"We should get going. Jesse's not very patient" Harry said, and he walked out of the room.

Barry watched him while he disappeared around the first corner of the hall, with a longing look in his eyes. Jesse had encouraged him to be honest with his feelings towards her father, but there was no way that a man like Harry could ever be interested in him. So he swallowed his emotions and followed the duke. If he was lucky enough, there was a chance they could have a pleasant conversation and forget about the last ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... to be honest, I'm not satisfied with the result of this. But I guess I can't always like my writing!


	13. Sleeping

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me."

It was one of those ordinary days where Barry could actually work as a forensic surgeon and forget about metahumans. That didn't mean he could stop being the Flash, he still had a lot of things to do. For instance, he had already saved three kittens in less than two minutes. Nothing that the firefighters couldn't handle, but he liked to see the children's excited faces when they realized their hero had come to save their pets.

"Just stop complaining and come here, will you?" Harry asked, giving him a meaningful look.

That didn't mean Barry didn't end up tired at the end of the day. He had been convincing Harry to stay over at least twice a week. Joe didn't like to see them together, but there was nothing that he could do to stop them. Sometimes, they would watch a movie or a TV series before they went to sleep. Whenever he was tired, Barry enjoyed Harry's embrace and the way that his breath tickled his ear.

"I thought we were going to watch the movie together" Barry whined, yet he did as he was told and he layed down next to his lover.

"Yeah, and I was waiting for you, but you were late as always. Do you realize that you were suppossed to come at ten and it's almost midnight?" Harry turned off the TV, placing the remote on the nightstand.

"I know a handsome physicist that used to do that all the time. Actually, he still behaves like that. Sometimes I fall asleep waiting for him. He tells me he's about to arrive, and then he appears at four or five AM" Barry muttered with a mocking smile.

"Shut up, Allen" Harry said, pretending to be annoyed. Barry chuckled, and he sighed when Harry embraced him from behind, pressing his lips against his nape.

Barry reached over and he turned the lights off. It wasn't long until they were both fast asleep, enjoying each other's warmth. Surprisingly, Barry was the first one to wake up when the first rays of light entered through the window. He smiled and he placed his hand in Harry's forearm, gently caressing his skin. Harry didn't move, and Barry closed his eyes again. It was still early, he could stay in bed of a while.

Moments like that were the essence of happiness.


	14. Date

It was finally Sunday and Barry couldn't be more nervous. He had been insisting the whole week to have a date with Harry, even if he knew that the man wasn't the romantic type. Actually, to be completely honest, he was a bit jealous of Cisco, as they had been spending a lot of time together. Of course, his friend wasn't interested in Harry at all, but they were both good friends, and Barry knew that his boyfriend enjoyed a lot Ciscos' company. It was kind of weird to see them together, knowing that when they first met, they couldn't stand each other for more than five minutes straight.

Barry could see in Harry's eyes that he loved him sincerely, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some gestures with each other once in a while. The speedster looked at his clock, and he started to keep the food the basket he had left over the countertop. He was pretty sure that Harry was already waiting for him, as he didn't like to be late. It was something Barry was still getting used to, he was never able to make it on time.

"Did I make you wait?" He asked, as soon as he arrived at the beach.

"You always make me wait" Harry answered, raising his eyebrows. Barry could tell he was actually in a good mood.

"Well, I hope I'm worth the wait" the speedster moved closer and he sat on the sand.

"You are" Harry accepted.

Barry left the basket between them, and when they both sat next to each other, he leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. It was barely six AM and he was feeling drowsy. Not that he got to sleep much, he was normally fighting against evil, but he didn't usually wake up so soon. Harry placed a hand on his hip, and they waited until the first ray of sunlight appeared on the horizon, shining over the sea. Barry yawned, and he removed Harry's cap to stroke his hair.

"My ideas aren't that bad, aren't they? Look how beautiful the sunrise is. And yet you were always coming up with some stupid excuse so you wouldn't have to hang out with me..."

"Don't be such a whiner. I like to be with you, I just don't like to be dragged into dates. I'm too old for that."

"Still, you act like a soldier that never left the war. But you don't need to fight anymore, don't you?" Barry pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Who knows. I think I still have people to protect. Some of them have the awful habit to run straight into danger" Harry gave him a meaningful look, and Barry laughed.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't leave you. Stop complaining." 

"Can you promise me?"

Barry hesitated for a coulpe of seconds, thinking about all the dangers he could face. But he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to go back with his family, with his friends. He would run a million miles to go back to Harry. He nodded, giving him a flash of a smile.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Okay" Harry interlaced his fingers with Barry's and they remained silent watching the sunset.


	15. As children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I decided to keep their age difference in this, I think it's an important thing that defines their relationship more than it seems at first sight. However, I did reduce it so this could have some sense. So I'm going for a five year old Barry with a crush on a nineteen year old Harry!

Harry hated his job. He was only doing it because he needed the money to pay his studies, not because he enjoyed it in any way. And every day, when he was finally home, he had to make an effort to stop himself from quitting. It was always the same: he wanted to resign, but then he remembered he still had to pay his fourth degree and he had to swallow his pride. Harry had to find another job as fast as possible, or he would end up sick to death of his work.

Some of his friends told him that he was complaning too much. After all, he was only taking care of a five year old child that adored him in every possible way. The boy's name was Barry Allen, and Harry would drop in almost every evening, to keep an eye on him while his parents were at work and to help him with his homework. Barry was smart enough to solve those math problems all by himself, but for some reason, he liked to have Harry's help.

As soon as he was ready, he got out and started to walk towards Barry's house. He had started to work there only a couple of months ago, though it felt like ages. Henry and Nora seemed to like him as much as Barry did, as they were always asking about him and how was he doing at college.

"I made this for you" Barry told him as soon as he got into the house. The child ran to the kitchen and he brought a plate full of food. Harry couldn't tell what was it supposed to be only by looking at it.

"What's this?" He asked, looking for his notebooks and a pen.

"Mum and dad say that you're working really hard to help me even though you're in the last year of your degree and I wanted to thank you, so I cooked something."

Harry gave the food a closer look and he frowned a bit before giving it back to Barry. There was no way he could eat that without literally dying.

"Barry, I can't eat this" Harry said, but he saw the disappointment in Barry's face, and he felt guilty. "It's not that I don't like it, but I bet you put avocado in it, didn't you?"

"Yes. I thought it was obvious."

"Thank God it is. I'm allergic to avocado."

Barry's face was suddenly filled with guilt and Harry had to hold back his laughter. He ruffled the kid's hair and he took the plate back to the kitchen. Maybe his job wasn't so bad. Barry could be a bit annoying sometimes, but he was a smart child, more intelligent than most boys around his age. It was something that Harry was grateful for, as he couldn't stand stupidity.

"Next time you should ask me before you cook something. I mean, I could've died" Harry smiled and lifted Barry up.

"Are you allergic to something else?"

"Not that I know."

"I want to cook with you next time."

"How about you ask your parents for permission? I don't want any more trouble than I already have, and I'm no good at cooking" Harry muttered, remembering several burned pancakes.

"Deal. And then, you'll bake muffins with me" Barry said, and Harry couldn't say no.

"Okay. But you better start doing your homework right now or there will be no muffins."

Harry sat Barry on a chair and he waited patiently while the kid solved his calculations. As soon as Barry finished, he gave Harry his notebook, and he started to correct the exercises. They both were silent during the process, until Barry got eventually bored and started speaking again. Harry tried to ignore him by drinking some water and pretending to be very interested in those math exercises.

"Someday, when I grow older, I'm going to marry you" Barry declared after a while.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry almost choked on his drink.

"You heard me" Barry answered, looking proud of himself.

"Okay, first of all" Harry started, giving him an indignant look, "you're like five years old and I'm, like, fifteen years older than you. You should look for someone your age, and that only when you're around twenty five. Stop talking nonsense. You're just a child, you should be thinking about toys or whatever."

Barry looked disappointed for a moment, but his cheerful expression soon returned. He moved closer to Harry and he hugged him, not even bothering to hide his grin. Harry froze, unable to react.

"I love you, Harry."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever" Harry answered, feeling uneasy. He couldn't believe that a child had a crush on him. He patted Barry on the head. "Now go back to your homework, you still haven't finished."

"Okay. Will you marry me if I work harder?"

"We're not getting married!"

Harry watched him while he finished, and he sighed. He would probably leave in two or three months, and he would never see Barry again. It was better that the kid didn't get too attached to him.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" Harry muttered, looking at his finger. There was a golden ring on it.

It was almost twenty years from their first meeting and of course, Harry was no longer in touch with Barry. But it seemed like fate wanted them to be together, because in the end, they met again in a coffee shop. Barry invited him over and several weeks later they were dating. And almost a year later, Barry moved in with his former boyfriend, just before proposing to him.

"No pain, no gain" Barry answered with a huge smile on his lips, before leaning in to kiss Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe I'm late again! My apologies!


	16. 50's AU

"Isn't the weather a bit cold to be here?"

Barry was leaning on the rail, looking at the street. Central City was filled with lights, yet he could see clearly the sky and identify several stars. He could hear some music behind him, he knew there were several people dancing and enjoying a Christmas party. Nothing he cared about, but as soon as Harry's words reached him, he turned around and he smiled.

"Yes it is. But I didn't want to be inside, there's just too many people. Why are you here? I thought you were speaking with Caitlin" Harry nodded in response.

"Yeah, but she can't stop talking about her wedding with Ronnie" Barry chuckled and he moved closer to Harry. They rooftop was completely empty, it was just the two of them. "I'm happy for them, but I don't think I can stand the conversation anymore. Besides..."

Harry paused for a second and he looked around. There was no one there apart from them, but he had been getting used to check his surroundings before making a move on Barry. It wasn't normal to see two men loving each other, and while most people preferred to ignore such a relationship, there were always homophobic jerks trying to ruin their happiness. And it wouldn't be the first time that someone was sent to the hospital because of the wounds. Barry closed his eyes when Harry caressed his cheek, holding back a smile.

"Besides, I don't think anyone should be alone at Christmas."

"Oh, but I'm not alone. You're here" Barry answered, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Do I have to remember you that you were freezing out here a moment ago?" Harry sighed, and he stepped back to look straight into his lover's eyes. "Something on your mind?"

Barry's smile faded.

"I just... I don't want to hide anymore. I can't live like this, Harry. Everyone keeps asking me if I'm getting married, and when I tell them that I'm not, they start to wonder why I don't have a girlfriend. I can't keep on lying, I think my parents already suspect something. Why do we have to hide? We're not doing anything wrong! Damn. I hate this."

Harry offered him a sad smile and he stroked Barry's shoulder.

"I don't like this either. But I'm afraid that it's the only way, at least for now. Who knows, maybe in the future people will be free to love whoever they want."

"Can you imagine us getting married?" Barry laughed, hugging him. He couldn't help but be sad for his situation, but there was no way he could keep his bad mood with Harry around.

"I bet you'd be so nervous you wouldn't be able to say a single word" Harry looked at him, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, really? I was going to say the same about you" Barry half-closed his eyes and he smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

Harry's lips were always surprisingly soft. Barry could almost feel the taste of wine and coffee when they kissed, and for some reason, it was more than enough to get him nostalgic. He grabbed Harry by the waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and Harry's fingers were soon running through his hair. Barry moaned softly when he felt the bite on his lower lip, just before Harry broke the kiss to breathe, but still with his fingertips touching Barry's.

"We should go back before someone starts wondering where are we" Harry suggested.

"Yeah" Barry nodded, breaking the contact between them. He started walking towards the door and Harry followed, stealing a glance at him. Barry smiled, and they were both able to read each other's feelings in their eyes.

That was all they needed.


	17. Romans/Greeks AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not very historical. I just thought about a situation, and I wrote it.

Like every day since the last two months, the city was almost empty. Only some children and their mothers could be seen near the agora, playing and talking during the absence of their fathers and husbands. At least, the streets were now quiet and peaceful without the excessive noise that the soldiers made everytime they appeared at the city.

A young girl crossed the streets to reunite with another woman who waited for her near a house. As soon as they were together, they started to walk in the opposite direction and they entered a building whose door was half open. The interior of the hall was illuminated by a small window placed in one of the walls, making the place cozy and warm.

In the middle of the room there was an improvised bed made with blankets, pieces of clothing and straws. A young soldier was laying unconscious on top of it while an older man took care of him. Both women looked at the scene, until the younger one cleared her throat. As soon as she got the man's attention, she stepped forward and she handed him some herbs she had been carrying during the whole morning.

"How's he doing?" She asked in a low voice.

"He's fine, he may wake up in a couple hours" he answered, shakingh is head and placing the herbs on a table next to him. He looked at the other woman. "Caitlin, are you sure no one followed you?"

"There's no one in the streets" she answered, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "There are no men in Athens, they are all fighting against the Roman Empire. Ronnie too."

"No one saw us, dad. Don't worry" the younger girl said. She moved closer and she hugged him hiding her face in his chest.

"I really hope so. I don't want to explain why are we hiding a roman soldier, or we will be all sentenced to death. Maybe even worse" the man rubbed his eyes, he needed to rest for a while. He didn't sleep a lot, but the last few days he had been looking after the soldier and he was starting to feel very tired.

"Harry, you should have some rest. Jesse and I can take care of him while you sleep" Caitlin said, looking at his exhausted expression.

"Fine" Harry nodded, and he started walking towards the other side of the room. However, he eventually stopped and looked at the girls. "Don't hesitate to tell me if he wakes up."

The rest of the day went by without any mishap. Harry woke up by the evening and while the roman soldier was still sleeping, it wasn't too long until he finally opened his eyes. By the time he was completely awake, it was almost midnight and the moon was already in the sky. Harry moved closer to him and he slightly shook him by the shoulder.

"Where...?" The soldier woke up, jumping on his spot and moving his right arm to grab his sword. But then he realized that he didn't have his weapon.

"Easy" Harry said, standing up and moving closer to him. "You still have some broken ribs."

He grabbed a bowl filled with an infusion and he handed it to the soldier.

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

"How do I know that it isn't poisoned?" Harry looked at him and blinked a couple of times. He had realized that the soldier was nothing but a boy. He was more or less his daughter's age, even if he looked a bit older.

"I'm a doctor. And I made an oath to help whoever needed medical assistance. It's not poisoned, but you're free to drink it or not. I'm not the one who has to heal."

The soldier spotted Caitlin and Jesse, who were speaking in a low voice in a corner of the room. He started drinking the medicine and he made a face when he felt the bitter taste on his tongue.

"And who are them?"

"The one on the left is my daughter Jesse, and the other is Caitlin. They're my apprentices."

"Are you teaching them medicine?" Harry nodded, and the soldier frowned. "I thought women weren't allowed to be doctors."

"And they're not. But you should be grateful they are here. I couldn't have saved you without them. You had cuts and wounds everywhere when we found you. You've lost a lot of blood, we even thought you were dead."

"Why are you helping me? I'm an enemy."

"I already told you" Harry rolled his eyes, and this time he didn't hide the annoyance in his voice. "Do I really have to explain it again?"

"No" the soldier sighed, and he layed down again. They both remained silent until he couldn't surpress his curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Harrison. Harry" he corrected himself before turning to face him. "And what may be yours?"

"Barry" the soldier answered, looking at the fire burning not far from them.

"As soon as you're healed, you're free to leave. But for now, it'll be better if you stay here and have some rest."

Barry didn't answer, but he looked into Harry's eyes. He felt somewhat safe, just like he was fulfilling the gods' designs and he was procected by some of them, like it happened in the middle of the war. Without even realizing it, he smiled and he closed his eyes. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to join the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling that the quality of my writing is going down. Oh well. I just hope I can do better towards the end of the challenge.


	18. Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unable to portray Harry as a woman, so I only changed Barry. I hope that's okay!

Harry wasn’t a man who thought too much about the past. As a scientist, he was far more interested in research and what would the future would bring him when new discoveries were made. And then of course, he didn’t want to think about the tragedies that had pursued him during the last years of his life. Even so, he knew there was nothing he would change. Everything happened for a reason, and the events of the last year weren’t the exception. Whenever he looked at the woman that was now sleeping by his side, he knew the price had been worth it.

It wasn’t the first time he fell in love. Jesse’s mother was the smartest woman he had ever met and even if she was no more by his side, Harry would always remember her and lover her as the important part of his life she once had been. When Tess died, he thought there was no way he would love again. But then Jesse was kidnapped and Harry crossed a breach without hesitating to find her, not even knowing what would be waiting for him at the other side. But the truth was that he had been genuinely surprised by the people he found. Especially by Brooke.

She was a smart young woman with a heart of gold and a beautiful smile that had easily teared down the walls Harry had built around his heart. Of course, their relationship wasn't always easy. Brooke and her whole family were quite annoyed with him when they discovered that Harry had started to steal her speed, almost hurting her in the process, just like he was when Brooke tried to turn Jesse into some sort of superhero. Harry trusted his daugther, and he knew that she was a smart girl who wouldn't do anything stupid that could easily hurt her, but that didn't mean he wanted to put her in any kind of danger. Not after losoing his wife.

But in the end, they were always looking for each other. No matter how big the obstacles were, Brooke would always rely on Harry, and he did the same. At first, Harry was reclutant to the idea of staying forever in Earth-1. He started to feel a bit more convinced when his daugther Jesse whished to saty with Wally and of course, when he tried to cross the breach and Brooke cracked down, screaming and beeing him to stay while she embraced him from behind, sobbing and . And that was when Harry realized that even if his previous life was in another universe, both his present and future were next to her, and that there was no way he was going to go back and leave the love of his life behind.

Harry caressed her cheeck, and she turned around, barely awake and covering herself up when she felt the cold outside the blankets. It was early in the morning, and neither of them really wanted to get up. Harry pressed a kiss against her forehead and she chuckled, while he sat on the bed and started to put his clothes back on. They were both at Brooke's house, and even if they had been dating for almost five months, he still felt somewhat the urge to leave the place as soon as he could. He knew that Joe didn't like him being with his foster daughter, and while Harry didn't care about his opinion about them, he didn't like to see the pain in Brooke's eyes when fought.

As soon as he got up, she grabbed his hand and made him stop. Harry turned around and sat back on the bed, leaning in until they were able to hear each other's breathing.

“Hey” she said, smiling and looking at Harry with her emerald-green eyes. Brooke had her nose buried in the blankets, but Harry could still se her smile and her brown curls all around her head. "Where are you going so early? Joe's not coming back until sunday. You don't need to run away from me, you know."

"Force of habit" Harry admitted. "I should still go, though. There's always work to do at the labs."

"Don't leave" she warned him, sitting up and still refusing to let go of his hand. "You still owe me a date since you disappeared the last time we went out..."

"I already apologized" Harry complained, and Brooke laughed. "And wasn't the one to stand you up. I waited for you at that bench almost for two hours before I got a call from Ramon telling me you were in the middle of a fight. You arrived late and I was already gone, I don't think this is my fault."

"Don't be so grumpy" she said, moving closer and pressing her body against his, before tilting her head a bit and kissing him. They easily sank into the kiss, and in the end, it was her the one to break the moment by moving away. She jumped out of bed and she got dressed using her speed, which only took her less than a couple of seconds. "I'm going to make breakfast. You better think of some nice place to go, I have high standards when it comes to dates."

Brooke kissed him again, before rushing out of the room towards the kitchen. Harry grabbed his jacket and he looked inside of its pocket. He grabbed a small box covered with red velvet, and he opened it to take a look at the inside. There was a golden ring with three tiny diamonds engaged in it. Harry sighed, and he closed the box to return it to its place.

"I bet I can surprise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I think I owe you an apology. I stopped writing for a while because honestly, I wasn't in the best mood and having the constant feeling that my writing was getting worse and worse didn't help at all. I tried to push myself into writing like a hundred fanfiction in both AO3 and Wattpad and it wasn't long until I started to feel overwhelmed. I need to calm down a bit, and accept that I don't really have to see this as a job. It is not. One of my friends say that we actually write to gain experience, and he's right. I'm not doing this because I'm going to earn any money with it, I write because I enjoy writing, words and stories. This is a hobby, not a burden, and it really shouldn't be. So once again, I apologize for disappearing so suddenly, I needed some time for me. Thank you for your understanding. From now on, I will keep on writing, but probably more slowly than before and not forcing myself until my head hurts.


End file.
